Of Pink Haoris and Coincidences
by XxPyromaniacxX
Summary: Nanao takes up her captain's offer of a quiet walk through Soul Society. During a small break, they come upon something unexpected. Revolves around an OC, but Shunsui and Nanao, along with some others, are main characters, also. Contains abuse.
1. Pass the Pink Haori

This isn't my first fanfic, I've never posted previous ones, but it is my first Bleach fic. I hope they aren't too ooc or Mary-Sue-like but I really don't give a shit if all you're going to do is flame or be a dumb ass, please give me constructive criticism. Be as harsh as you want as long as it is truthful and grill me on my punctuation and grammar because it pisses me off so much when someone misspells every other word so I hope I don't do the same. I really didn't write this for the readers, it was sort of for myself because I haven't been feeling very good lately but I hope at least one person enjoys it. I have no idea where this is going. There might be some romantic pairing, but no promises. If anything Nanao/Shunsui. It might seem like they are already falling for each other in this chapter, but right now it is just platonic.

**Chapter One: Pass the Pink Haori**

The streets of Seireitei were as quiet as ever on this cold November night. Shunsui sat atop one of the roofs, watching his division jog back into the building after their evening training session. He knew he had paperwork to do, but he preferred to wait for his sweet Nanao-chan to come remind him. No matter what else changed in his life, he knew he could count on her to let him know of the amazingly fun wok he was supposed to be doing.

He counts down, "five, four, three, two -"

"Kyôraku-taichou," Ise calls, as she shunpo's to the roof.

"You're early, Nanao-chan,"he replies grinning. "I bet you missed me so much and you just couldn't wait to see me," he teases, still looking down as the last of his shinigami leave the open grounds.

She glares at him, "I need you to sign these papers, Taichou, they need to be handed in by -"

"Now, Now. No need to ruin such a nice night as this with boring paperwork. Sit down, relax, have some sake, " he reaches to his left and pours her a cup from the bottle of sake he had been previously drinking from. She slides her glasses higher and turns away.

"Paperwork does not get done by sitting around all day, and drinking does not help much, either," she counters, sighing.

"How about we make a deal, my sweet? Come and take a walk with me, only an hour of your time, and I promise I will sign all the papers you give me," he gets up. "You need to get outside more, there's so much more to life than work, you know," he argues, smiling, as he walks over to her and wraps his arm over her shoulder.

She begins to pull away. "But, the papers?-"

"They can wait," he says as he pulls her closer and guides her to the other side of the roof that is lower to the ground. He jumps down, landing gracefully, and she follows.

She hesitates, but finally turns back to him. "Only an hour. And you promise you will do all of it?" She hasn't taken a nice, peaceful walk in a long time, and would appreciate it if she could take some time off. Recently with Aizen's true intentions revealed everyone has been stressed out.

"Have I ever lied to you before, Nanao-chan?" he stumbles over a rock and catches himself. Perhaps he had too much sake. She does not answer him, knowing that although he might have exaggerated in the past, he never once lied to her. Instead, she walks by his side through the dark alleyways.

* * *

They come to a small park out of Seireitei, in the second district of West Rukongai. A bench is to their right and Shunsui sits down, then decides to get more comfortable and ends up laying on his back. She sits on the bench a few feet away from him. It is a chilly night. She shivers, and he notices.

She closes her eyes for a moment leaning back a little, and listens to the crickets chirping in the tall grass a few meters away. She feels a heavy warmth settle across her lap and looks down. Her captains obnoxiously pink haori is draped around her, and she sees him lay back down on the bench, closing his eyes again.

"Taichou, this is... hardly appropriate," she stumbles attempting to give it back.

"Shhh," he hushes, swatting her arm away and puts it over her again. "You're cold, I don't need it. Don't be so formal," he mummers as he turns on his side. She whispers a soft thanks. The garment still holds the warmth and scent of its previous owner; sake and something spicy. She breathes in deeply and lets out a small sigh, again, pulling it so it covers most of her body.

"Anytime," he says. They lay there for a few minutes, just listening to the sounds of the night. A dog and it's owner walking on the path near by, the wind whistling through the buildings and lanes, the sound of two children running to their house as there mother calls them in for the night, and the loud thud of the alleyway could all be heard clearly. Wait, alleyways don't thud. Nanao opens her eyes and looks toward it, then notices that her captain has done the same. The look at each other questioningly. This is the second district. It isn't the rowdy eightieth. Any district above sixty-five throughout the night you can hear strange noises, loud bar fights, and people groaning in pain and being ignored; but not here. They both realized that they were probably overreacting and settled down again. After all, it wasn't often that they had the time to relax. Well maybe Shunsui did but...

There is was again. He sits up and starts to walk over. "Taichou?" she asks. There really is no need to find out what it is. It was most likely a stray cat or the wind blowing something over.

"I can't rest properly when I have this on my mind," he says as he walks backwards. He trips over a root but, once again, catches himself in time. Definitely way too much sake.

"Taichou!" she repeats as he falls. When she sees he is fine she catches up with him. "Taichou, it is probably nothing. Any ways, we should start heading back, it's already been more than an hour and-"

"Fukataichou, I'm sorry. I'm going to need that," he cuts her off as he grabs his haori. He kneels down.

"Fukataichou? I've been trying to get you to say that for years." she says. "What is-". He picks up something off the ground. It is wrapped up in his kimono when he turns around and steps in the light. It is a girl.

TBC


	2. Conflict

So here is the second chapter, I wrote three the other day and am just posting them now, though. Once again, please give cc. I really would like to know what's wrong and what you liked about it. Or you can even tell me it's a piece of trash, as long as that is how you truly feel. Also, if anybody would like to beta from now on, that would be great. You can just leave a message in a review, or can PM me.

**Chapter Two: Conflicts**

Flashback

The most annoying sound in the world, the alarm clock, beeps loudly. A hand creeps out from under the covers and swipes all of the buttons on top, not knowing or caring which one shuts it off, as long as it _shuts up_. The body under the covers shifts, curling into itself, attempting to pretend that it didn't have to get up. The room is so bright. The blinds do nothing to block the sun from showing it's ugly face. Just five more minutes...

There really wasn't any reason to get up. The owner of the alarm clock forgot to shut it off. Today was the first of the three day weekend for Thanksgiving. Realizing their mistake, they decided to go back to sleep for another hour or so. What did it matter anyway? Nothing mattered anymore.

* * *

_"Fukataichou, I'm sorry. I'm going to need that," he cuts her off as he grabs his haori. He kneels down._

_"Fukataichou? I've been trying to get you to say that for years." she says. "What is-". He picks up something off the ground. It is wrapped up in his kimono when he turns around and steps in the light. It is a girl._

The girl looked to be in an older teen, maybe seventeen or eighteen. She had dark brown hair that looked like it might have fallen a few inches below her shoulders if it was not knotted and dirty. From what they could see, she didn't have any injuries other than the obvious exhaustion and possibly dehydration. She was breathing somewhat shallowly and seemed to have either fallen asleep or was unconscious. They did not know which.

"Taichou, we should bring her to the fourth division. They would know what to do," Nanao says quickly, "was she attacked? I don't see any bruising or blood."

"I don't know Nanao-chan, but you are right we obviously can't leave her here. Take the night off. Go to sleep, you look almost as exhausted as she does. I will have the paperwork finished in the morning. I am going to bring her to Kotetsu," he says as he slowly walks away, holding the girl to his chest.

She follows, "But, Taichou-"

"It's alright Nanao, I will take care of this from here. Go and rest. I will see you tomorrow, hopefully with an update on her," she almost continues but he looks into her eyes and she knows to listen to her captain. He gives her a small smile, says goodnight once again and shunpos out of sight. She sighs, she has been doing that a lot tonight, before heading in the general direction of the eighth division.

Minutes later, he walks through the fourth division gate, the girl still limp in his arms. The fifth seat brings them to a bed and he sets her down on it. The young man tells him that Isane will be in as soon as she can. He settles down in a chair beside the bed, looking at the vulnerable girl lying on the table before him. How is it she came to be in this condition. Surely someone should be looking for her at this late? Maybe she still has not found any family yet? It was true that a lot of people never met up with people from their past life, but in the second district, it wasn't uncommon. Almost everyone knew at least one person from when they were human.

Isane came in ten minutes later and looked her over, they spoke for a few minutes and he told her of how they came upon her body and she confirmed his thoughts that she was just in need of some rest and needed to be hydrated.

"You may stay if you want, but I suggest you come back tomorrow and check on her then because she will not be waking up anytime soon," she says. He nods and asks her if she could send someone to let him know if she woke up before then or if anything else changed. She nods and with a bow, exits the room.

He heads toward the doorway. As he slides the curtain closed, he whispers a quiet 'goodnight, sweet dreams' to the nameless girl, truly meaning it. He says his thanks to Isane on the way out and walks back to his own room. The futon is already out and he eagerly rests his tired head upon his pillow. In less than a minute, he falls asleep.

Flashback

Loud rapping on the bedroom door wakes her again. She immediately sits up, taking a deep breath then glares at the door. How dare it wake her up? Not now, in a few minutes, everything is so nice when you sleep, there's no pain, no thoughts, sometimes, if you're lucky, no dreams (or more specifically, no nightmares), and you get to just snuggle under the blanket and drift away. Why would anyone want to take that away from her?

"Get out of bed! I don't care if it's the weekend, no moping around. Why don't you actually do something with your life other than take up space," an angry voice shouts through the door. She rolls over. Just once, can't she just have a little peace?

She knows she'll have to get up sooner or later, so she leans to her right, her back cracking in the process, then twists to left with the same results. A few yawns later and she is wrapped up in her favorite striped blanket with a pair of brown slippers on her cold feet. After a quick shower she get dressed into another pair of fleece pajama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt. No need to wear jeans or other uncomfortable clothes if you're just going to be sitting around. She just wanted to have a day off from this chaotic lifestyle and relax for a day. But of course, that would never happen, it wasn't long before _he_ would come home.

She looks at the clock and sees that it is already past two, only a few more hours and he would burst into the house and everything would suck again. She could deal with her mother, she really didn't care for the nasty things she said, but she could still deal with her. It was when he was there that she just wanted to leave and never come back, but she had no where to go.

**TBC**


	3. Apologies

So this is the longest chapter I believe. I think it might be too rushed and if anyone agrees let me know and I'll try and make it a little smoother. Please leave a review if you have the time. I'm assuming by now that if you have gotten this far (or are even reading this A/N, lol) you have enjoyed this at least a little so I hope this chapter is acceptable, too. Also, I hope the OC's name doesn't sound too mary-sue-ish. It was a friend who I met in elementary's name and I've always liked it. It is pronounced My-yah in case anyone didn't know. It does look kind of funny but it's simple and I like it.

**Chapter Three: Apologies**

It was around noon in Seireitei when a small shinigami, who introduced himself as Hanatarou, told the captain of the eighth division that the girl who he had brought to them showed signs of waking soon. The shinigami brought him to her room and took his leave. She looked like she was lightly sleeping, but looked a lot better than the night before. She had an IV set up at her right side. He sat down in the same chair that was there the night before after he opened the windows curtains to let in some light. She mumbled something quietly and turned her face in the opposite direction. As she turned, a red bump on the side of her head came into view. It didn't look new, and he was surprised that the others did not tell him of it. It might have been possible that they missed it if they had no reason to expect it, but you could clearly see it when her hair, which was now washed and pulled into a loose tie, was out of the way. She probably got it from the ground when she fell.

Some of her side bangs fell out from her tie and landed in her face. He reached to tuck it around her ear when her hand shot up, throwing his arm away from her, and she fully sat up, pushing herself as far away as possible from him. Now against the wall, she saw the IV in her vein and, being afraid of needles, unwrapped the tape holding it to her and pulled it out with a small flinch. Blood trickled down her arm before she put her other hand over the small opening near the inside of her elbow. She had so many thoughts going through her head, she didn't hear him say 'don't, you'll hurt yourself' as she pulled it out, nor the pain that should come along with it. She gasped, panicking, not knowing what to do. Where was she? Why was this man here? He didn't seem like a threat, after he saw her panicking and realizing that the majority of this anxiety was coming from him he held his hands up to her and backed away until finally he lowered himself to the chair, slowly. He had a calm look on his face and waited for her to settle down a little before he spoke again.

"Would you like me to call someone to fix that for you?" he asked. When he realized that she wasn't going to respond he added,"at least let me get you something to wrap it up if you don't want anyone else to do it. We don't want you to lose too much blood. From what I hear you are already weak and need to rest."

"Who are you?" she asked him, watching his every move. He didn't seem dangerous, but waking up in some unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar man after the crazy past two days was kind of frightening. She had no idea what was going on and everyone else did. She didn't like that, it gave them too much control.

"You may call me Shunsui," he replies. "I live here in Seireitei along with all the other shinigami. Are you new to Soul Society, have you recently passed away?" he asks, speaking in a low voice. She looks at him closely. He is wearing some sort of white robe over a black one underneath and ontop of both, a bright pink one. On his head he's has a straw hat and two pins sticking out from his hair which is resting in a tie.

"Passed away? What...what are you talking about, I'm not...Soul Society? I can't...is that what...?" she stammers. Dead? No. The people she has seen the past two days seemed very much alive. That couldn't be what heaven, or Soul Society, or whatever they called it was like, could it? She can't be...dead? "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not dead, and... neither are you. I'm just lost. I'll be going now." She takes a step in the direction of the door. He is there within a second and he places a hand lightly on her shoulder. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You are not fully healed. Come, sit down and let us have some tea," she looks at his hand on her and slides from under it, backing away. He seemed like a very laid back guy, someone who she could easily get along with back home. But she wasn't home now. That could be a very good situation, or a dangerous one.

"Just please, leave me alone, I, I have to go." She is up against the wall now but he sill hasn't come any closer after she pulled away, that is a good thing. "Please, let me go," she looks down at the ground, shoulders hunched. From where he is standing, he can see the them slightly shaking; she is afraid. Obviously the shinigami who did the burial did not do a very good job of explaining. She didn't even know she was dead! Her breathing is erratic and tears form in her eyes. She must have thought she looked silly backed away in a corner because she looked around, wiped her sleeve across her eyes, and stood up straighter, her eyes still focused on the ground, though.

"Come and take this chair, I am going to go get a nurse to wrap that up for you, it still hasn't healed. Then we'll get you cleaned up and we'll talk over some tea. How does that sound." She knew there was nothing she could do. He was holding all of the cards. She was very familiar with the game of control and what you do when you have none. He gave her a small smile, opened the curtain and left. She started to feel dizzy and decided to lean against the wall. A small cup was on the side of the bed she was previously laying in. She took a small sip, it was some sort of juice. She finished the rest, happy to get some sugar. He returned a few minutes later with a girl who looked a little older than herself, she was dressed similar to him but didn't have as many layers. She finally looked down at herself and noticed that her clothes were also similar but a light tan color and that someone had revently bathed her. She hadn't noticed before with all of the commotion and felt uncomfortable knowing that someone had seen her naked, but put that thought aside, happy to be in clean, comfortable clothes, and her hair had been washed and combed through, too.

"I can do it myself," she says as the woman comes over with what looks like a warm cloth and some bandages. The woman shakes her head.

"That's alright dear, that's what I'm here for," the lady replies, smiling. She decides not to argue. She already has a big enough headache, and lays out her arm in front of her across the bed. The nurse quickly washes the wound and puts a small bandage around it. A small dot of fresh blood soaks through the bandages and the girl looks at it strangely.

As the woman leaves she stands a little straighter and says, "thank you very much, ma'am." The woman just smiles again and walks through the doorway. This whole time the man, or Shunsui, as he said he was named, had left and brought in another chair and placed it on the other side of the small table where she previously found the cup of juice. He brought in two cups of tea and set them down on it. Now that the woman wasn't here she didn't know what to do. Should she run for it. He wasn't between herself and the doorway like he was before so maybe she could make it. She was sure he had other things to do than sit around talking with a stupid person like her.

"Come sit down. What is your name, dear?" he asks as he leans into the cushion of his seat, taking a sip of the tea.

She decides against running, she was sure that he could easily catch up with he when she was already this weak. She took a cautious step towards the chair, and when nothing happened, she took another, and then another, and finally decided to sit. "I'm sorry, I don't drink tea," she says looking down at her fingers which were laying on her lap. Her hair falls in her face and she tucks it behind her ears. Her headache is slowly leaving and she is grateful, they always make everything seem worse.

"Oh? Well would you like something else to drink, maybe just some water? Or perhaps, something to eat?" He asks.

She thought about about it for a moment. "No thank you, sir. Please forgive me for my earlier actions. I was just... confused," she says, still looking at her hands, her head bowed foreword.

"Don't worry about it, I ca -"

A woman with black hair and glasses comes through the door. She is holding in one hand a large book and in the other a handful of papers with neatly written handwriting on them. It almost looked like caligraphy. "Taichou, I -...Oh, I'm sorry Taichou," she says, bowing, "I did not realize you were in the middle of a conversation. They told me you were here and -"

The man stood up and walked over to the other woman. He opened up his arms and said, "there, there, my Nanao-chan. You know I could never be mad at you. Here let me introduce you ,this is, hmmm...I'm sorry, but I still don't know your name," as he he embraced Ise. She clearly looked uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"My name is Maia...Maia Bennet,"she says rising. She apparently rose too quickly because all of the sudden she felt faint. Her head felt very light and she swung an inch or so the side before grabbing a hold of the corner of the bed. Shunsui took a step foreword, to see if she needed any help but she had already sat down and was holding one hand on the arm rest of the chair and the other out in front of her, showing she didn't want him to come any closer, "no," she said, a little too loudly," I'm sorry, I'm fine."

He nodded. Ise bowed to her captain and excused herself. "I'll leave you two to talk." She turned to leave and walked out the door. Shunsui turned his attention back to Maia.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asks.

She nods quickly,"I'm fine," she pauses," I have some questions, though if you don't mind." He reaches for his tea again and takes a sip.

"Of course you do," he responds," I also have some for you but why don't you go first?"

She takes the cup of tea. Even though she has never liked the taste, its warmth calms her down and allows her to think a little clearer. "Um, okay. Well...you mentioned earlier something about my death?" she looks up at him," is that true, am I really dead?" Her face has a shadow of desperation as she looks him in the eyes for the first time since they met. She quickly looks down and instead looks at his chin which doesn't feel as uncomfortable even though she probably looks silly. He adjusts himself so that he is sitting a little straighter.

"Yes I'm sorry you are just now being informed of this," he almost looks embarassed. "I cannot imagine what you must be feeling right now. Usually just after someone passes away a shinigami comes to guide them to the Soul Society. I've never heard of someone not informing a spirit of what was going to happen to them so let me tell you now. After you die a shinigami performs a soul burial, called konso, and brings you here to the Soul Society. It is normally a peaceful place, I am sorry you have had such a rough start," she looked at him again. He generally seemed interested in her and what she had to say. She thought that was strange.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," she mumbled.

"Do you remember anything before you came here? What is your last memory?" he asked. No! She wouldn't think about that. She had finally gotten away, she wan't going to bring that up. No one needed to know. It wasn't even important.

"I don't remember anything before that. That whole day just seems blurry," she lied. He looked at her for few moments and could tell that she was used to lying because she didn't give away any of the physical clues besides not looking him in the eyes, but he could feel a change in her spirit and he had a lot of experience with liars as a captain so it was easy to detect. A normal human probably would have never noticed, though.

"Hmmm. Okay. Well, what's the earliest memory since then after that day?" he asked after a period of time. She shifted nervously. She truly did only remember bits and pieces of this.

"I think I woke up in this small field. It was far from where I ended up. I just woke up in these clothes," she looked down," oh, well, I guess they are gone now, I forgot." She paused again, thinking. "I woke up and I just sort of went to sleep again, I felt so tired."

"It isn't uncommon for new spirits to feel like then when they first enter. The trip can be tiring, " he adds. Her head is feeling heavier and heavier so finally she leans it foreword a little; it feels a little better.

"Actually, I'm sorry to interrupt but I am very tired right now and was wondering if I could get some rest. It's not that I don't appreciate the time you've given me," she adds quickly," I just don't think I can stay awake much longer. I'm sorry to inconvenience you." Her eyes close for a minute before she realizes that he is still here. She immediately opens them and apologizes but he is already standing by her side.

"That's alright, I understand. I shouldn't have kept you awake this long anyways. You should be resting."

"I have one quick question though, Shunsui. How long do I have to stay here, and when I can leave...um, where will I go?" she asks tentatively. She honestly doesn't know. He's the only person in the world, well this world, that she somewhat knows and she really doesn't want him to leave. Unlike when they first met, she feels safe around him. She doesn't think he will let any harm come to her. She's never felt like that with anyone before, he was the first to really reach out and seem genuinely interested. It was a nice feeling.

He actually didn't know what to say. He didn't often talk with people who didn't live in Seireitei since he came her many years ago so he never thought about things like this. Where did one go if they didn't have anyone here? He had been of nobility and everyone knew each other in the family. He settled for a soft," we'll figure it out when we get there. For now, though, you need rest. You've had a rough few days. I hope your remainder here are more pleasant"

She crawled onto the bed and unfolded the blanket halfway and laid it across her legs up to her waist and laid on her side. He closed the curtains on the window and made it almost complete pitch black if it weren't for the open curtain in the doorway. She exhaled. She could finally rest, but she didn't know how she could sleep with all of these thoughts racing though her head. He waited a few more minutes for her to settle, then came to the side of her bed. He unfolded the remainder of the blanket and draped it up to under her chin and tucked it around the curve of her back. She pressed her eyes close together and gripped the covers, every muscle in her body taunt. A shiver slid up her spine. He ran his hand across her hair and down her back a couple of times whispering goodnight like he had done the previous night. She slowly relaxed and allowed him to continue for a little longer. It felt nice.

He knew she was hiding something. Whether it was big or not, he had no idea though. For all he knew, she could be a Aizen's spy, or it could be something as simple as she had stolen some food to survive and felt guilty. But something was off, and he was determined to find out what. He felt protective of her, even though he had only known her a short while, and didn't want any more harm to come to her. A soft smile was on her lips but she quickly hid her head under the covers when she opened her eyes and realized that he saw.

"Sorry!" she said quickly. Why was she acting like this? She probably looked like a child to him with the was she was acting. She was seventeen! She needed to start acting her own age.

He reassured her,"there's nothing to be sorry for. Now rest and I'll see you in the morning. I promise." He saw her nod underneath the covers. He hovered his hand a few inches above her face once she came above them again and she immediately fell into a deep sleep. He couldn't leave her to lay here and stress of what has happened the past few days, she needed to heal so she could be well again. He glanced one more time from the doorway and shut the curtain leaving only a crack of light falling through across her incase she woke up, although he highly doubted that. It was only just past noon and he still had his captains duty's to fulfill for the day, plus, he needed to speak with his Nanao-chan of what happened.

TBC


End file.
